


The Red Thread of Destiny

by Maizy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Arranged Marriage, Beta Isabella Yang, Demon Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I love Beka, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Poor beka, Rape/Non-con Elements, discussion of infidelity but non happen, everyone will be at least 18 when they have sex, hurt Beka, unconfirmed infertility, victuuri fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizy/pseuds/Maizy
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is at age 24 a very accomplished skater, he's in love with his fiance and they're both preparing for Worlds in Russia. But he's also a nephew to the Eastern Demon King, which no one has any idea about. He didn't think his demon heritage will affect him in any way, but when his uncle wants him to marry the crown prince of the Northern Demon Kingdom, Yuuri is forced to comply. But what about Viktor?





	1. Yuuri's duty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, let's see how many of you will be interested in this. Since the first chapter is so short, the second chapter will be longer and posted hopefully on the weekend.

Chapter 1

It's the middle of February of Yuuri's first winter in Russia and Yuuri is starting to discover that winter in Russia is a lot more chilly then he was used to in Japan. Not that he didn't know that before, but this month in particular was set to prove it's superior reign since no matter how many layers of clothes he had on, the chill still went bone deep. 

In January he won Japan Nationals again and two weeks ago he won the Four Continents. And he was determined to give Viktor a hard time winning the Worlds in a month. He trained for hours each day together with Viktor as his coach and rinkmate. But this was a first time, he was at the rink with other skaters and Yakov, but without Viktor. 

Two days ago, Viktor had a call from home and had to leave immediately. Viktor was a bit vague about what happend, only saying his family is a bit strange and he will take Yuuri along next time, when this problem is solved. 

"Hey pig! If you're going to space out and be a pain in the ass for others, then get the hell your fat ass off the ice!" Yurio slammed pointedly into his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yuuri looked apologeticaly at his rinkmates while rubbing a shoulder the younger blond abused a moment ago. "I will take a break for a moment." He informed and slid quickly to the edge of the rink and out, taking his water bottle and sitting on a bench. Yurio is in particularly bad mood today and it's always better to keep out of his way. 

Yuuri checked his phone while drinking and saw a missed call from his mother. He was taking a break already, so why not make it a useful break? He pressed the call button and listened to the ringing tone for a few moments before his mother picked up.

"Hello Yuuri!" He could hear her smiling into the phone.

"Hi mum. How are you? Is everything all right? I had a missed call from you."

"Everything is good, Dear. Don't worry." She paused for a moment. "But I have some news for you."

"News?" 

"Yes Dear, your uncle contacted us."

"My uncle? You mean THE uncle?"

"Don't be like a child. He has a name or a title." She admonished him. "If you don't want to say King, because you can be overheard then say Hisashi-sama. He's your uncle, he won't mind. Although I think no one can understad you anyway since you're talking in japenese." He could hear her smile again.

"Right. What did he want?" his uncle didn't contacted them in years and since it couldn't wait and his mother had to inform him immediately, it has to be important.

"Yes, well...the Northern kingdom requested your presence as soon as possible."

"What? Why?"

"You're to go there for a potential mating." she sighed and clearly awaited an explosion.

"What do you mean mating!" Yuuri squealed and was glad he remembered he could be overheard and tried to muffle the sound. 

"You have a potential mate in the Northern kingdom. They expect you as soon as possible. Since I informed them you're in St. Petersburg, they expect you tomorrow."

"Tell me you're kidding, please." Yuuri really wanted to pull all of his hair out in frustration. The reason of the call a situation he never would have imagined himself in. He felt a bit detached, the situation pobably didn't sink in yet. But as seconds tickled and his mothers' only reply was: "I'm sorry, Yuuri," he started to panic.

"He can't..." Yuuri whined silently into his phone. He was sitting on the bench in a locker room now since the middle of their conversation.

"I'm really sorry Yuuri, but you have no other choice."

"But Mom, Uncle or anyone else from Takeda Castle never even saw us. How is it they suddenly remembered I even exist?"

"You remember the photographer they sent three years ago?"

"Hmm, yes. I thought it was strange, but what about it?"

"They took your photo in human form, in demon form and transformed."

"Yes, I remember."

"It's normal to do this to all available nobles so they can have a chance to be mated to another noble, who is looking for a mate. It makes things easier. When someone sends a notice thay look for a mate, our King, or his council, sends all available mates suitable for his standing."

"So what, some noble was looking for a mate and my uncle send my photo and now he wants to mate me?"

"Not just photo, all your personal data too."

"What?"

"Your gender, age, height, hobbies, your pedigree, what demon you are and so on." There was a slight pause over the line before: "And it was not just any noble who chose you. It's a crown prince of the Northern Kingdom. Be proud."

"I don't care!" Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. His mother sounded like she actually enjoyed his poor situation.

"Yuuri..."

"So what? Am I supposed to forget all of my human life and go marry some stranger? What about Viktor? You know what he means to me. I won't leave him for anyone."

"All right. I understand. But you have to at least meet with him once. If you tried and it won't work, then your uncle will have more understanding then if you just rebel and won't meet with him at all. Besides it's not proper, if you don't say it to him in person. What would they think of us? And your uncle certainly wouldn't be happy about it."

"All right, all right. I will go there tomorrow morning. Viktor has gone home to solve some family matter. I have to be back before he gets back. This is a conversation I'm really not prepared to have yet."

"Good boy. They are sending a car for you tomorrow, it should be there at nine in the morning. We love you Yuuri. You'll see it won't be that bad."

Yuuri really doubted that.

 

***TheRedThreadOfDestiny***

 

At the other end of the world, back in Yuuri's hometown Hasetsu, Mari was waiting for her mother to end the call to her younger brother in Russia. When the screen finally went black, Mari pushed herself off the wall she was currently leaning on lazily.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked her mother uncomprehending, this would make everything way easier for her brother.

"Because, Dear, it's not my secret to tell. Everything is going to work out okay, you'll see." Hiroko smiled at her daughter and with reassuring pat on her arm, exited the room.

 

***TBC***


	2. The Crown Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, since I love you all so much and I'm extatic at your response to the first chapter, I decided to post second chapter now, since it was already mostly written. So enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.  
> Check the links in the end notes. Hope you will like it.

Chapter 2

***Two days ago***

"I'm sending a car for you. I expect you to come home immediately." 

Viktor was holding his phone to his ear tightly. Dread slowly creeping trough his mind. His father had left him alone for years, but now, he was suddenly called home. He was not naive enough to think, this will be anything plesurable.

"Father..." Viktor tried again, but knew it was futile attempt.

"It's not up for discussion. You're going home." Then his father hung up and Viktor couldn't make himself move. His hand still clutching the device as if it offended him shomehow. He slowly lowered the phone and tucked it back into his pocket.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri." he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Vitya?"

"I have to go to my familys' home. There is a...situation. My father didin't specified, but he wants me to go home immediately. He's sending a car to pick me up. It will be here in a few hours. I'm so sorry I have to leave now. We have a lot of work to do before Worlds."

"It's alright, Viktor. I can train on my own. It's not for the first time and Yakov will help me." Yuuri smiled reassuringly at him. He was Viktor's light on the darkest of nights. Always sympathetic and positive when he needed him to be.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I hope it's nothing too serious." he promised sincerely.

"I know. But make sure everything is alright with your family." Yuuri squeezed his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's ten o'clock and I have training in the afternoon, but there is still time for lunch. What if we ordered something and spend a bit of a time with each other before you have to go?"

"I think it's a great idea." Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri into his arms, squeezing him gently, grounding himself. A sense of calm flooding trough him like a wave. He can go to his childhood home and face whethewer his father will throw at him. And then he will come back and spend hours in Yuuri's arms. He can do this.

 

***TheRedThreadOfDestiny***

 

Viktor was sitting in the middle of his father's study in front of a huge wooden table. He arriwed at his childhood home - the Muromtzevo Mansion, only a few minutes ago and he was already waiting for his father to start explaining why he called him home right before the most important competition of the year.

"Viktor, we need to talk." his father was sitting on the other side of the very dark and very old table. The man was not overly big, but his aura spoke of power. His long silver hair, the same shade as Viktor's, reached down to his middle back even though they were held up in a high ponytail, which made his pointed ears clearly visible. His sharp blue eyes looked at Viktor expectantly as they too in his appearence. His father was basically the same he remembered him.

"Well, I thought that's why you called me here." Viktor pointed out maybe a bit more defiantly then he originally intedned, but what about it.

"Change into your true form. You know I dislike human appearence in here. That's why the Masion is concealed to humans. I hope you didn't forget in the years you were living as a human."

"No, father, I didn't." Viktor sighed, concentrated and let the now unfamiliar tingling sensation of the change run trough his body. From his head to his firngertips and toes. When the tingling dissapeared, he had to check if his ears were really pointed now and his hair flowed behind his back like broken waves. 

"You could have changed your clothes too." his father pointed out, when Viktor stopped examining himself.

"That's too much work." Viktor replied almost uncaringly. "Now, why am I here?" his blue eyes locked with the same eyes of his father.

The older demon sighed. "We talked about it before and I agreed to give you time. Viktor...your're twenty-eight. I gave you time. I didn't bring it up since you were eighteen."

Viktor started to looke suspicious. He had a bad feeling about this.

"It is time you took a mate."

Viktor's eyes widened. "No."

"This is not up for a debate," he said resolutely staring his son down. "You will be a king soon. You need a mate and an heir. I let you do as your pleased for years. It's time you take care of your duties."

Viktor's stare hardened.

"Here." The king pushed a statch of folders into his hands. "These are potential partners for you. Look trough them, maybe you will find one of them interesting." he said hopefully.

"I won't." Viktor stared his father down now. "I will assume my duties as your heir and everything you want, but I won't take a mate. I'm going to marry Yuuri and no one else." he said without any doubt.

"Yuuri? Which Yuuri?"

"My Yuuri. We're living together in St.Petersburg. I lived with him for almost a year in Japan. Trained him. Don't you know anything about my life?"

"That's not your life. Your life is here as an heir to the throne. You should start to take it seriously not play around."

"Skating is my life, not playing around and Yuuri Katsuki is a part of that life. I'm not giving everything up because I'm your heir. Not Yuuri."

The King stared him down deep in thought. After a while he zeroed to Viktor's eyes and asked: "Yuuri Katsuki, you said?"

"Yes." Viktor stood his ground defiantly.

The King reached for the folders and took them from his son's hands. He quickly went trough the titles. He choose one and opened it. Then looked back at his son pushing the open folder back into his hands. "This Yuuri Katsuki?" he asked him pointedly.

Viktor looked down at the papers. There on the white paper was a photo of a young dark haired demon with exemplary pointed ears. But the eyes...Viktor would know them anywhere. He quickly turned to the second page and his heart skipped a beat as the familiar face of his fiance stared at him from another photo. Viktor couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"What is this?" he asked slowly not being able to take his eyes of off 2D Yuuri in his hands.

"As I said, these are all your potential mates, but from your reaction I understand you've already chosen."

"But...Yuuri's a human..." he finally tore his eyes from his fiances' photos and looked at his father.

"Your Yuuri is a lot of things, but surely not a human. He's a nephew to the Eastern Demon King and his second heir, after his older sister. And...more importantly...he's a bearer, he's an omega." The King finished pointedly.

"Yuuri...how is that possible? My Yuuri...so he's what? A dragon?"

"No, he takes after his mothers' family...he's a Fenghuang - a Firebird."

Viktor sighed in relief. "We really are soulmates. I knew it!" he cheered, his hair flew in all directions with his enthusiasm as his powers manifested finally released in his demon form.

"So I gather you're going to mate him."

"Of course. We're already engaged, soon to be married since he's going to beat me at Worlds and take gold this year."

"I don't know what you're talking about Vitya, but I'm glad. I didn't expect this conversation to be resolved so quickly and without spilling even a drop of blood. And with also with such a favorable outcome." he took Yuuri's folder from Viktor's hands. "I will contact king Hisashi and inform him of your decision." Then he took the rest of the folders which weren't even opened. "You sure you don't want to see all your options?"

"No! Yuuri is the only one for me."

"Great! Then I will return these back and inform them of your decision."

"Thank you, father. When should we be back here?"

"You're to wait here for your future mate."

"But father, we're training for worlds! I can't loose so much time. If I skip another few days, even Yurio will wipe a floor with my ass!" Viktor whined.

"I will send for him tomorrow, then you can go back in two days, but I want to officially announce your mating. And I want to meet him. A man you're so smitten with. I have to admit I'm curious." he smiled mischeviously. Then he pointed his sharp blue eyes to his son. "Yurio? Really?"

Viktor's smile reached the brightness of a supernova. "Why of course, we couldn't have two Yuris, that woud be too confusing."

"Your brother must have been thrilled." The King laughed.

"You know him so well, father."

 

***TheRedThreadOfDestiny***

 

Present day - The next morning

Yuuri was picked up that morning by a dark car with a personal driver. They were on the way for hours now and Yuuri's suspicion about not being too far from their destination - the Muromtzevo Mansion, was confirmed when the driver told him he should change into his demon form as they are only a few minutes from the Nortern Demon Kingdom capital. 

Yuuri panicked a bit at the suggestion he should change. He didn't change into his demon form for three years, his last time being for the infamous photoshoot. But he concentrated dutifully and soon felt the familiar tingling sensation wash throghout his body, he felt his hair grow and he willed them to come out in one great braid. He rached ut to his ears to make sure they were pointed now, but he willed his golden-red tail of long feathers not to show. He wanted to appear demon, but was willig to go with only a basic acceptable appearance.

Before he knew it, the car stopped before enormous castle. It was great, with all these towers, walls, unending gardens. Yuuri was in awe. Only his Uncles' castle in the sky took his breath away more thoroughly when he saw it for the first time. And he knew only demon eyes could enjoy the magnificent sight of these heirlooms - the concealment spells in work at most demon properties. Humans could only see the ruins where no one could live anymore. He felt almost sad for them - they were robbed of such beauty.

He exited the car and the driver who closed the door behind him pointed him in a direction of a great entrance in the middle of the structure. He walked the path and the stairs alone, humbly, afraid...

Before he could announce his presence by probably knocking on the great wooden door, they swung open and his breath was knocked out of him by a strong body slamming into him and strong pair of hands lifting him off the ground. Long silver hair flying all around them. He was ready to push whoever dared to be so familiar with him away, but the familiar voice happily calling his name into his ear made him stop. 

Suddenly his mother's cheerfullness and her words about everything being alright made sense to him. Suddenly everything clicked and he couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto his lips, when he stared into the familiar eyes of his fiance.

Relief flooded his whole being. 

His voice a whisper...

"Viktor..."

 

\---TBC---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fanart for the last scene: https://your-maizy.tumblr.com/post/165874191044/my-fan-art-for-my-fanfic-the-red-thred-of-destiny
> 
> Muromtzevo Mansion: http://www.atlasobscura.com/places/muromtzevo-castle
> 
> Takeda Castle: http://www.odditycentral.com/travel/takeda-castle-ruins-japans-breathtaking-castle-in-the-sky.html
> 
> Yuuri transformed: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenghuang


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here's the third chapter. I desperately wanted to post it tonight and I'm tired. Soo sorry for mistakes, I don't have the energy to reread it right now.  
> Anyway if you have any questions ask, I will answer the best I can. If you want to know something spoilery, send a message on my tumblr (it's at chapter 2 end notes - the link to the fanart) I don't have a problem explaining anything or the tags (ehm, the rape/noc-con, ehm - that's complicated, but I couldn't really tag it anything else...)

Chapter 3

"Viktor..."

"Oh Yuuri!" Viktor squeezed his fiance a bit more before letting go and taking him by the arms, looking him over. "Bozhe moy. Look at you! You're gorgeous. That photo couldn't compare to original."

Yuuri's glassless eyes found Vikotr's blue ones taking in his appearance. The long silver hair, the pointed ears, he didn't change much, but the long hair made him somehow more regal. "Vitya, how is this possible? I don't understand..." As expected, Yuuri's brain was starting to panic. His anxiety getting the better of him again. Depressing what ifs as to what was happening running not quenching trough his overwhelmed head. His body starting to shake in uncouscious response.

"Yuuri.."

"Yuuri...look at me. Yuuri." Viktor shook him a bit but he held onto his arms tightly, grounding him. "Yuuri, concentrate and breath. Everything is alright, I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'm staying for a very long time, glued to your side. Don't worry." he took Yuuri's face into his hands, making the other look directly into his eyes.

"Viktor..." Yuuri's eyes focused as intended and Viktor's smile brightened.

"Yuuri, we have so much to talk about." he exclaimed excitedly, taking Yuuri's hand and briskly leading him trough the door and inside his childhood home. "My father wants to meet you. Ideally right now. There is so little time and so much to do."

"Viktor, slow down." Yuuri pleaded. He felt overwhemed. He just came, found out his perfectly human fiance, is not human at all, but from what he pieced toghther, an heir to the Nortern Demon Kingdom. A future King. His potential mate. He felt like living a movie right now. And Viktor sure as hell knew everything while he was left in a dark.

Viktor slowed his pace until he finally stopped, still excitedly muttering something Yuuri couldn't catch anymore.

"Viktor, you're a demon?"

"Oh Yuuri." Viktor smiled sympathetically and kissed Yuuri's nose. "I am. I'm the crown prince of the Northern Demon Kingdom." 

When Viktor confirmed what Yuuri hoped he gathered from what was happening till now, something in him finally relaxed a bit. 

When no one said anything for a few moments, Viktor continued. "When my father called me home, he didn't tell me what he wanted. When I arrived here he told me he expect me to find a mate." Viktor paused looking at Yuuri for a moment, waiting if he wanted to say something, but Yuuri just waited expectantly for him to continue. "I refused. I told him the only one for me is my Yuuri. I told him your whole name and he recognized it. He gave me your file. I couldn't believe it. Even if I saw you right at he photos, it was you, but I feared my eyes were deceiving me. I let myself believe only when you really arrived and I saw you with my own eyes. Even in your demon form, you're still my Yuuri." He was holding both of Yuuri's hands in his gently.

"Why didn't my mother tell me it's you. She clearly knew..." Yuuri didn't want to feel betrayed, really, he didn't, but...

"It's my fault." Viktor had the decency to at least look guilty. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to surprise you. I called your family and begged them not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself. See you when I told you." He caressed the others cheek and Yuuri leaned into the touch. 

"I can't even tell you how happy I am it's you." Yuuri nuzzled into the warm palm against hus cheek. "I was so shocked, but now...I just feel relief. I came here to tell the heir I won't be his mate. That I'm already engaged, but now...I want to became that heir's mate so much."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't mate anyone else." Viktor kissed him lightly again. "Father is waiting. We should go."

Yuuri nodded mutely and followed Viktor the rest of the way to the King's office. The crown prince knocked shortly and didn't wait for a call before entering. Yuuri following right on his heels.

The King stood at the other end of the not so small room right in front of the window. Clearly looking out of it before they entered. Now, he looked at the both of them, eyes the same as Viktor's. The demon was tall the high ponytail making him even more so. 

"Father."

"Your Majesty."

The King nodded to Viktor and then looked at Yuuri. "You must be Yuuri." he crossed the room and shook a hand with the smaller japanese man. "I heard a lot about you from my son since yesterday."

Yuuri blushed deep red in embarasement. He could only imagine what Viktor told his father about him. Knowing Viktor...he didn't want to even think about it.

"Don't worry, he held back with...sensitive information. Knowing my son, it could have certainly been worse." He smiled reasuringly.

That didn't reassure Yuuri at all as a deep red bloomed along his cheeks.

"All right, you two, we should discuss some logistic to what's going to happen now so you can return to whatever you were doing in St.Petersburg."

"Fater, we were training for Worlds!" Viktor admonished.

"Right, right...for that."

Viktor sighed, defeated, resigning on ever making his father understand his human life.

"Anyway, from what Viktor told me, you two are engaged and wanted to get married in spring."

"Spring?" Yuuri looked first at the king, then to his fiance.

"Why of course, Yuuri. We wanted to get married when you win gold." Viktor looked at him pointedly. "And you are going to win the gold at Worlds."

Yuuri really wanted to argue that statement, but even the king probably sensed a long and unnecessary conversation and interrupted them with a cough.

"We can go with that. You will be mated and married (because Viktor made it a point to get married also) after Worlds. We will decide the best date and work out all the details later. Right now I just want to know if you're alright with it."

Both Viktor and Yuuri nodded.

"Good. I want you to refresh yourfelf, Yuuri and then I want both of you to attend a dinner tonight. We will announce your mating there, then you can go back to St.Petersburg in the morning. Or if you need to leave tonight, it can be arranged."

Then they were dismissed to prepare themselves.

 

***TheRedThredOfDestiny***

 

The dinner was smaller affair then Yuuri expected, only a few people - probably some nobles and councilmen. Yuuri and Viktor were both dressed in formal clothes as were all others which Yuuri expected of a dinner with a King.

The King announced his son chose a mate. Then he introduced Yuuri and stated the wedding along with mating will be in spring. The actual dates being up for a debate. They were congratulated by all and Yuuri got a strong feeling all of them were actually relieved their corwn prince finally came to his senses and decided to do what's right.

Soon the dinner was finished and Viktor led Yuuri through the many corridors to the entrance, where a car was waiting for them, since they decided, they will leave right after the dinner, so they could return to St.Petersburg that night and go to training tomorrow morning.

"It was nice to meet you, Your Majesty." Yuuri bowed to the silver haired King. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was pleasure meeting you, Yuuri. It was a short visit, but I'm glad nontheless I got to meet you. I hope we will find more time the next time you're here. Probably after that competition of yours?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'm looking forward to that." Yuuri smiled a geniue smile and shook hand with the King.

"Viktor, I'm glad I got to see you again, after so long since last you were here, there was not much time." The King turned to his son and brought him into an embrace.

"Yeah, last time was...hectic." Viktor took a moment before he found the right word and in his mind, it still didn't do justice to the situation he had to go home to the last time. But he didn't want another argument with his father. What's done is done. He did what he could before, no point in aggravating the old wounds.

"Tell Yuri I love him, please."

Viktor pulled away from his father's arms and looked at him. "I will, but I'm not sure he will believe it."

 

***TBC***


	4. Angry Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags with what to expect that could be possibly triggering. Check them out.

Chapter 4

"I'm so ready to go to bed..." Yuuri sighed heavily as he stepped out of the car right after Viktor. Tiredness seeped out of his whole body and his posture screamed: I'm dead on my feet!

"You will be there in a few minutes, Zoloste." Viktor patted his shoulder reassuringly and took his hand, leading him to the entrance of the building, where their apartment was.

"But I still need a bath. I feel gross. But I'm so tired." Yuuri whined.

"I can help you with that." Viktor whispered into his ear lowly and Yuuri shivered instinctively. His body reacting just as it was supposed to, excitement making the bone-deep weariness slowly dissapear at just a suggestion from his future husband.

"Now I'm just glad we ate on the way here. We can go right to the shower." Yuuri smiled as they finally reached their floor, quicky heading for the right door.

Viktor unlocked the door and they went in. They expected darkness and silece when they entered and the darkness greeted them, but the silence was interrupted by a thud and a curse. Viktor immediately reached to the side for an umbrella and they both silently moved to the couch. 

Yuuri could peripherally see Viktor bring the temporary weapon up ready to strike. But Yuuri saw a bit earlier and noticed the blond hair and suddenly recognized the voice heavily laced with sleep as it cursed again.

Before he could even understasnd what he was doing, he reached for Viktor's rised hand. Stopping him mid move. 

"What the actual fuck old man? You tried to hit me!" Yuri screamed angrily looking at Viktor as if he really wanted to hit him in retaliation, but his adorable bedhead and big sleepy eyes killed that impression quickly and totally. Yuuri needed a lot of self discipline not to start to cuddle the small angry kitten.

Viktor didn't had such restraint. "Yura?" With wide eyes he reached the younger blond and almost smothered him in his bear embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Let go of me!" he pushed out of Viktor's unwelcomed arms. "What do you think? Where were you?"

"I told you I went home, that you don't have to worry."

"Yeah I know that, but then Katsudon disappeared too." The blond zeroed accusing eyes onto Yuuri. "Where the fuck have you been? I've been here in the morning, then at lunch. Yakov only said you called you have something important. I thought they kidnapped you or something!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in delight. "Oh you were worried."

"You wish, pig! I was not!" Yurio's face went from angry red, to flustered, to embarassed, to angry again in second.

"You were." All three heads turned in the direction beside the couch, where now sat Otabek, but his hair were as perfect as ever and he looked impossibly alert.

"You traitor." Yuri threw his friend a menacing glare, but all of them noticed how little conviction it really held.

"Why would someone kidnap me?" Yuuri asked now curious.

"Where were you?" Yurio insisted.

"Why is that..."

"Where were you?" Yurio stood his ground, not explaining anything.

"I was meeting Viktor's family." resigned Yuuri.

Yuri's eyes widened a bit in surprise, he actually thought it was the matter when he saw the two together. "Then you know why someone would kidnap you." he stated matter of faclty fully expecting Yuuri to understand.

But Yuuri only looked confused. "I don't understand."

"If you know who his family is, you know why would someone kidnap you or better kill you." Yuri couldn't comprehend, how someone could be so naive. No self-preservation instinct at all.

"Why woud they?" 

"Are you stupid, pig?" Now Yurio really wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. He looked to Viktor meaningfuly. But Viktor just pointedly looked at Otabek.

"He knows."

Viktor almost choked in surprise. "What? You told him?"

Yurio just looked unamused. "Why not? I needed someone to swear at all of you with." He shrugged.

Viktor sighed. "Yuuri...there is something I should have probably told you already, but..."

"What? That Yuri clearly knows your family and even told his friend about them, while you didn't even tell your fiance?" Yuuri actually managed to look hurt.

Viktor felt at his limit already and the conversation was far from over. "Well, I'm sorry about that, but we're not allowed to tell humans. You know that, Yuuri. Yura really shoudn't tell Otabek."

Yuri scoffed. "I don't care."

"Clearly." Viktor deadpanned.

Then he willed the upcomming headache away and turned back to Yuuri."Yura is my younger half-brother, Yuuri. We have the same father but different mothers. My mom died when I was really young and father remarried some years later."

There was a stretching silence for a while. Viktor, Yuri and even Otabek all looked at Yuuri expectantly for a reaction. But non came. Then Yuuri realized, they probably expected him to be surprised or something. "Oh, is it strange, I'm not really all that surprised?"

Viktor looked at him and shrugged."Hm, probably no."

"So what happened...there. You don't look like someone who was just forced to break up." asked Yuri, he tried to seem uncaring, but didn't suceed.

"We weren't." Viktor stated simply.

"What? But...the fuck?"

It would be probably easier and faster to just show him right away. He would demand to see Yuuri changed anyway, so he was just saving time, rihgt? "Yuuri, would you change, please? He wouldn't believe me othervise."

Yuuri locked his eyes with his future husband and nodded. Concentrated, then changed.

"It was a bit of a surprise, but Yuuri is the second heir to the Eastern Demon King. And he was one of the candidates to became my mate. So everythig ended up alright."

Yuri's eyes were wide with disbelief. And he felt something inside him stir. Something that dangerously resembled jealousy. "I'm fucking starting to belive it when you said you two are soulmates." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Fuck! How is this my life? Why it always has to be only me who gets fucked up? Fuck father, fuck you, fuck JJ, I hate you all!" He was desperately trying not to let the tears spill.

"Yura you know I didn't want that." Viktor sounded hurt.

"But you did nothing! Nothing!" Yuri screamed back. He couldn't help it anymore.

"You know that's not true." The older of the brothers pleaded with the younger.

"You fucking let him to sell me off like some animal!"

"It's an arranged marriage, not a white meat market." Viktor tried to reason. No matter what he did could sway their father's decision back then. And he knew Yuri had heard all this before. He could say nothing to make it better. It was not his decision and he didn't agree with it, but Yuri will always see him as one of them...one who let him be mated unwillingly.

"It's the same!"

"I know..."

 

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so our Kitten has a problem. And it's a big problem...Poor Kitten...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you all for liking this story. Here's another chapter...I hate writing expanation chapters...it always feels so cheap writing them - like not a proper chapter. Don't hesitate to ask, if you don't understand anything. Writing this chapter was crazy, seriously. If you want to read anything specific, tell me and I could try writing it in.

Chapter 5

After the argument last night, Yuri locked himself inside the spare bedroom and let inside only Otabek. Who cleverly went in with a calming herbal tea to help Yuri relax a bit.

Yuuri and Viktor went to bed soon after and at least Yuuri slept like the dead. 

They set their alarm clock for a very early morning the next day and were having breakfast in the kitchen before the light of the rising day even had a chance to lighten the night.

"Will you tell me what happened yesterday?" Yuuri asked as they sat at the table eating breakfast.

Viktor looked at him and slowly nodded. He knew he would have to explain a few things to Yuuri and was glad, his future mate was considerate enough and gave him time to think things trough over the night. He sighed and while looking at the eggs on his plate started: "When my mother died, father stayed alone for years. Then he met Yuri's mother, they married and had him. It's practically the same as with you. I'm the crown prince and Yuri as my younger sibling was used in a political mating. Just like you, you were married off to make a political aliance, it would be naive to think it was anything else. My father was actually happy he got to secure an aliance with Eastern Kingdom as he already secured aliance with the Western Kingdom through Yuri."

"Em," Yuuri caught Viktor's attention, "Yuri mentioned JJ, was it just his temper blaming random people?"

Viktor smiled widely in response. "Yuuuuuri, you didn't really do your homework about your demon heritage, did you?"

"Well, I didn't really think it will matter. Skating was my life and I practicaly lived a human life untill now. I saw my uncle only three or so times in my whole life. I didn't really think..."

Viktor smiled, kindly this time. "Of course you didn't. Only you can think being a second heir to the king will not affect your life in anyway, my Love."

Yuuri blushed deep red and looked down to his plate, playing around with his breakfast. "So what was that about JJ?"

Viktor was silent for a moment, but then silently started explaining a situation he was not proud of in the slighest. "My father arranged a mating between Yuuri and the heir to the Western Kingdom."

Yuuri met Viktor's eyes again silently asking him to explain further.

"It's JJ - the heir to the Western Demon Kingdom. Yuri was livid when father told him."

"No wonder there." Yuuri sympathized nodding in acknowledgement. "So JJ is a demon...you know it's strange how everyone I know from figure skating turns out to be demon..."

"Ah, it's not that strange at all, you know. I'm the oldest of them and I fell for the sport thanks to my mother. She loved ice and took me with her when she went skating. I started skating almost as soon as I started walking. I loved it from the start. Then JJ - the heir to the Western Kingdom was born and some times we spent days together when our parents wisited. One day he said he can do whatever I can do and started to skate too. He made it far, farther then I would think. And Yura started because of me. I taught him when he was just a small child. It's not that strange in the end..."

"Anyone else I should know about?"

"Oh, um, that's about it. Chris knows about us, but he's human."

"You told him?" Yuuri's eybrows shot up to the sky in surprise. 

"No! No, we're actually a good friends because he knew about me being a demon. His fiance is a demon lord. They are together for quite some time."

"A demon and a human? That has to be hard..." 

Viktor watched him intently, he was curious about his fiance's reaction to human/demon relationships. Yuuri was immersed somewhere deep in his thoughts. Maybe thinking about someone he knew or maybe about them since till yesterday Yuuri thought Viktor to be human, so he probably was not that far from the truth.

"You think it's a problem?" Viktor asked carefully.

Yuuri's eyes shot up to find his, wide with surprise and realization his fiance got him wrong and probably thought him to be against such things. "Oh! No! Not like that. I mean...the demon/human relationships are frowned upon among demons, that much I know. I don't care if you're demon or a human, you know that. I would have fought for you if you were a human, even though I hoped they wouldn't care as I never actually lived within demon society. But I'm not naive enough to think it would have been easy for someone active in demon society."

Viktor relaxed. "You're right about that. It's certainly not easy on them, but it helps many of the younger demons are more open minded since lately we're living more amongst humans. And these relationships does happen, only they are not as visible as Masumi and Chris."

"That's good. I'm glad you had someone to talk to. Being different comes with certain...isolation."

"Yeah, but they have their fair share of problems too. More then anything I was sure to show my support through years in front of the demon society. I'm trying to help them adopt a child now. It's not an easy process even though the child is a half demon, but we're getting there. Masumi and Chris are taking care of the girl right now and we're trying to make it legal. Her mother died six months ago...wasted away after her human mate left her when she told him what she is. She was a friend of Masumi and from a very well known family. That's why there is so much problems with the adoption even though no one from the family really wants the little girl."

"I didn't know..." Yuuri's mind swirled, he couldn't comprehend why someone would shun an innocent child just because she is a half demon. More so her own family. But he didn't really know the extent of aversion the half demons got in a demon society as he was not truly a part of that community.

"You weren't supposed to, not yet at least. I wanted to tell you long time ago...about me being a demon, but I always chickened out. I was afraid of your reaction. I know it was stupid, but I saw too many demons rejected by their partners, I'm so sorry."

"Vitya, it's fine...I also didn't tell you, so...we're even?" Yuuri stood from the table and took both of their finished plates to place them in the sink.

"Right! Why didn't you tell me, by the way?" Viktor too stood and also brought their two cups of finished tea to the sink standing behind Yuuri as he washed the dishes and hugging him from behind.

Yuuri relaxed in Viktor's arms wishing they could just stay like that, but knew there are things they need to talk about. So with his hands still busy washing the cups, he talked: "Um, probably the same reason as you, only I thought my heritage won't matter much as i never lived as a demon. I planned to tell you eventually, because you know...me being a bearer. I would wanted to have children with you eventually."

Yuuri finished the dishes and dried his hands with a towel.

"They would have been half-demons..." Viktor stated touched squeezing Yuuri more tightly in his arms.

"And I wouldn't have cared. They would have been yours and mine. That's all what matters to me." Yuuri stated hotly.

"Awww! I love you, Solnysko!" Viktor turned Yuuri in his arms and gave him his bright heart-shaped smile.

"I love you too." Yuuri leaned up and kissed Viktor gently on the lips. "So, we somehow turned away from our previous topic. I understand JJ is a crown prince to the Western Demon Kingdom. Yuri is mated to him...why? Because of children? And I thought JJ already had a fiance."

"Well, it's more complicated...the mating was a political move to secure aliance with the Western Kingdom. JJ didn't really mind, he likes to push Yuri's buttons. The mating happened when Yuuri turned fifteen. But because there won't be any children from the two of them since they are both alphas, that's where Isabela comes in. At least JJ will need to have heirs. Yuri acts as if he's annoyed and hates JJ all the time, but he's actually hurt by all of this."

"Well I can't say I don't understand him. What teenager wouldn't be angry and hurt and feel betrayed if he was mated for political reasons only at the age of fifteen. I just hope there was no consumation of the mating yet."

"I appreciate your concern, katsudon, but leave it for someone who actually wants it."

"Yurio!" Both Yuuri and Viktor turned to the door where stood Yuri, still a bit sleepy and dishevelled, but his eyes were alert. Otabek stood behind him like a shadow guardian.

"Not my name!" The blond spitted at his two hosts.

"Well, last I checked, pig and katsudon also weren't Yuuri's names," stated Viktor coldly, then he turned to Yuuri, affirming, "and no, Yuuri, there was an agreement which was written down, that the mating won't be consumated before Yuri's eighteenth birthday. I would rather kill my own father, then let that happen to my little brother." 

"Vitya!" Yuuri squealed disturbed.

"You should have killed him anyway." Yurio stated coldly.

"Yuri!" Viktor admonished this time before Yuuri could.

"You said it first!"

"Yuri, Otabek, come and sit, I will make you some breakfast." Yuuri commanded and to his surprise they obeyed without a word of complaint.

When both guests were seated, Viktor continued: "If they insisted on full mating, I would have. But you only carry each others mark. The marking took place in our home and with people, including me, there. Since then you only saw him with me around and you live with us still. No one would let you live with him before you're eighteen. And even after that, it will be up to you. You're both alphas, you're equals in the relationship. You don't have to even interact in personal life, it will be only required on formal occasions. The mark just states our nations can't fight each other, because if one of you died, the other will probably die with him and no one will risk losing one of the princes. It would have been the same with me and Yuuri, if we already weren't together."

"But it's diferrent for you, because you actually want it."

"I do, but I didn't want your mating to happen. I didn't agree and I had a lot of arguments with father because of it. I know it ties you to JJ, the bond can't be broken and with time it's supposed to grow stronger. I know whoever you choose to love, other then JJ, will have to accept you will never be only theirs. I'm sorry I couldn't help more, but father is the King, not me."

The rest of the breakfast continued in silence, before it was time to go to their morning practice. They packed all of their training gear and went on their way.

Viktor was hoping Yuri will forgive him someday. But even if he did, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not being able to protect his younger brother as he was supposed to.

 

***TBC***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***the previous evening***

"Yura." 

The blond looked up at the sound of his best friend's voice. Otabek first thought Yuri was looking at his phone, laying on the bed as he did, but when he looked closer. He saw his friend picked at he hem of the bed cover. Otabek knew his friend was upset, he just wasn't sure about what exactly.

"Hm?" The younger looked up and back over his shoulder at Otabek.

Beka smiled and lifted the tray, he was holding in his hands, a bit to emphasize his next words. "I brought you a tea and something to eat."

"Thanks...I guess." 

Otabek set the tray on the table in the corner and turned to Yuri with a teacup in one hand. He crossed the room to the bed and handed the cup to the blond who sat up in the mean time. 

Yuri looked up at the brunette taking the tea. "Is a shugar in there?"

Otabek looked at him sharply. Who was Yuri trying to test here? "No, you don't like your tea sweet."

"Good. Thank you."

Otabek nodded understanding Yuri was a bit bitter about everything. He was just here to take at least a bit of it, because if Yura wanted to be mean, he wouldn't be so nice about it. "Hey. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Yuri looked at him sharply while sipping at his tea. "Should I?"

"It's up to you." Otabek shrugged. "I'm here for you, you know."

"Yeah." Yuri got up and went to the table, putting the cup down and grabbing one of the sandwiches. "I know. I just...I don't know what to feel right now. He's just...they're just... This is so frustrating."

"I know. And I know you blame Viktor for everything, but..."

"I don't blame Viktor for everything, I blame our father for everything. I just hate that Viktor always gets to get out of everything. I had to be mated to that asshole and he just gets to be mated to the love of his life."

"You don't really think him an asshole..."

"What?!"

Otabek stared him down pointedly. His eyes asing Yuri if he really wanted him to say it out loud.

"Don't you dare look at me that way! What did you just said?!" Yuri was beside himself. Did Otabek really just suggested what he thought he suggested? 

"You should think about what you really feel." Otabek said instead of saing it bluntly to Yuri's face. He knew the blond needed to figure some things on his own.

"You want me to start to curse at you too?" Yuri asked angrily. Fuck this day, fuck his best friend, fuck Viktor and their father, fuck JJ and all this shitty situation.

"Will you?" Otabek looked him seriously in the eyes holding the contact.

There was a long pause, but in the end Yuri sighed and whispered: "No."

Otabek sighs. "Yura...the only one who will get hurt that way, will be you."

"I'm going to get hurt no matter what anyway..." he knew being angry at Beka was pointless. He knew his best friend and knew he wanted to help. Wanted Yuri to be happy. "Stop talking about him."

"As you wish."

 

***TheRedThreadOfDestiny***

 

***Few days later***

"Yuuri! Here you are! I was looking for you." Viktor came to a stop beside his partner and hung his hand around the dark haired man's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking at the scheldue of the ice rink." Yuuri turned from the notice-board he was currently studiing and looked at Viktor humbly.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about going to skate."

"But we just trained." Viktor was confused. They just left the ice rink afted four hours of their morning training and Yuuri wanted to go skate again?

"I didn't mean training. I meant skating. I was thinking about going late at night, when no one is here. I miss my alone time at the arena..."

"Oh. You miss Hasetsu and the Ice Castle. I will ask Yakov for a key and we can go skating at night. It's actually a great idea, I didn't skate in my demon form for some time now. I want to see you skate as a demon."

"I never skated in my demon form."

"Really? Never? No wings? No tail?"

"No."

"Then we absolutelly have to! You will love it! I always feel more free as a demon. The human body is much more restricting. I can't wait to show you a quad axel! And I want to see you all covered in feathers!" Viktor was getting all worked up over his new goal.

But Yuuri got stuck at one thing only. "A quad axel? But that's not possible." 

"For a human it's not, but for a demon, it's not so difficult. You'll see, your body will have the advantage of your demonic powers."

Yuuri thought about it all for a few moments. He couldn't really wrap his mind around the concept of landing a quad Axel, but if Viktor said he can do it, there was nothing he wanted to see more at the moment. Viktor landing a quad Axel. There was something almost mysterious about that idea. "Hmm, I'm actually starting to get excied."

"Reeeeealy?" Viktor rised one eyebrow sedductively at him.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Yuuri admonished. 

Viktor pouted.

"But maybe after the afternoon training...before our night sktating? I'm very open minded to your suggestions." Yuuri smiled slyly. 

"I love the way you think." Viktor smiled widely and pulled Yuuri to him kissing him right on the lips not caring if someone saw them.

They were interrupted by ringing of a phone. Yuuri slid his hand into his pocket and pulled the device out looking at the screen. Viktor saw his fiance's face turn white at the name currently displayed on the screen, but even though he looked, he was not good enough to read kanji so he didn't know who made his Yuuri so uncomfortable.

"Um." Yuuri pressed the button to take the call and brought the phone to his ear. "Heika."

Viktor didn't know what the conversation was about, but the first word Yuuri used as a greeting Viktor knew. Yuuri was talking to his uncle.

While Yuuri was still immersed in the conversation, someone he didn't even noticed tapped him on his hand to get his attention. 

"Ehm. Excuse me."

Viktor turned his head to the source of the disruption. A tall woman with a wavy blond hair stood there proudly. Her eyes looked them both over, clearly judging. It took her only seconds before she zeroed on Viktor specially. Yuuri, now finished with the call, looked at him too and saw him wince even though he was sure the woman didn't notice.

"Your highness." She paid him a curtsy. 

"Countess Regina Bespalova." Viktor stated coldly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Yuuri couldn't help but winced at the sarcasm dripping from Viktor's voice. 

The woman smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "Ah! So you do remember a mate you were promised to years ago."

Viktor growled and Yuuri went pale.

 

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> We know Yuuri is a Firebird (Feng Huang in China and he's called Hou-ou in Japan).
> 
> Will someone guess what type of a demon Viktor is? Remember they are destined to be together =)   
> The answer is in Yuuri being Hou-ou and I gave you a hint in chapter two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am so sorry this chapter update took so long, but I've been in a really bad mood lately because of a reaction someone had to one of my other fics. I didn't want to make this chapter wrong, so I waited for a better mood. 
> 
> Please people, I'm really begging you, don't request writers to take down parts of their stories or to rewrite their stories. Most of the authors can easily take requests for more tags, but to want them to rewrite or take down a part of a story, that just goes beyond rude. What we do is a work of fiction, we try to make it as realistic as we can and it sometimes takes even a personal experience. If you don't like what you read, just leave. In all of my years in fanfiction, I didn't like a lots of stories, but it would never occur to me to reqest someone to rewrite a story just because it makes me uncomfortable or I didn't like it. I know this message practically doesn't belong to you, my dear readers, as it happened in a different fandom, but I decided, I will add this to all of my stories, so please forgive me for this. I just had to get it out of my system.

Chapter 7

"Leave us!" Viktor growled at the unwelcomed countess. "You were never to become my mate."

"Really? Your Highness? Because I remember differently." Her tone was sweet, but she talked poison and it showed not only in her words, but also in her eyes. "Your grandfather promised my grandfather, that the next heir will be mated to the next heir in my family. And that's you and me."

"I was never promised to anyone by my parents. You weren't even between the candidates to become my mate. Besides my mother would never let me be mated for political reasons, father promised her I will have a say in my mating and he would respect my wishes." Viktor waved his hand dismissively.

"Like he was a candidate."

"My Yuuri was a candidate. My father chose him personally. With my preferences in mind of course."

"I heard you were together long before."

"Even if we were, Yuuri was still a candidate and I still would never have mated you."

"You refused to mate with a female omega, who can give you many children. Instead you chose to mate a male omega who will probably never give you even one child. As a crown prince and king one day, you will need to have an heir. What will you do, when he can't give you any children?"

"We will have children when it's time. Don't concern yourself with things which have nothing to do with you."

"What do you see in...him?" She spat, venom almost dripping from her lips. Yuuri realized horrified, she was some kind of a poisonous demon.

"Everything I don't see in you and anyone else." Yuuri noticed Viktor's own anger was starting to manifest in his features, if the slitted pupils in his eyes was any indication. 

"You will regret this decision." Her splitted tongue shot out of her mouth and swiped up the drop of venom that started to slide from the corner of her mouth.

"You know who you're threatening, I hope?" Viktor's voice was low, dangerous. This woman took things a bit too far just now. He could feel his magic crack and tingle at the tips of his fingers.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispered at his side and he could feel his hand gently, comfortingly stroke the back of his hand, taking it a moment later. "Viktor, your scales..." He could hear Yuuri gulp nervously. "They are creeping up the back of your neck and cheeks." And in that sudden crazy moment a realization come crushing into Yuuri like a tidal wave - his mate, his Viktor was a Dragon, not a Firebird like he unconsciously assumed. He should have realize it before, but he didn't really want to think about anything related to his arranged mating and when he discovered his future mate is in fact Viktor, he just didn't think...even though he knew the royal family of North are White Dragons.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the silvery white scales as they started to appear on his mate's neck and couldn't resist touching them lightly. They were cold to his fingers, but dry. 

Viktor's eyes widened. He quickly cowered the sides of his neck and cheeks with his scarf and hands. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but since the woman who was grating on his nerves right now didn't leave as he told her, a new wave of anger and protectiveness flared in his gut and he knew, he was not getting any better. Which was confirmed a few momemnts later, when he felt his scales tingle all over his back and sharp claws sprung from the tips of his fingers piercing the tips of his glowes in the process.

"What are you doing here, hag?"

As much as Yuuri didn't want Yuri and Otabek involved in something potentially dangerous, he was shamefully relieved when he herad the familiar voice just behind himself, knowing both boys were standing near and having their back.

"Ah, eloquent as ever I see. The infamous second son..." She mocked and looked to Yuri then her eyes passed over Otabek at his side and her eyes narrowed.

Yuri smirked and waved her off unceremoniously. "Oh, no need to be so formal with me. I'm not used to the common whores talking big with me."

"You certainly know a lot of them, your highness."

"I would do my royal family a dishonour, not to know all of your friends and acquitances." Yuri leveled her with one of his famous 'I'm above you' stares even though he was a good three inches shorter then her, which made the whole scene a lot more impressive.

"Yura." Otabek touched his arm to get his attention.

"You little..." the countess began, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Get lost, bitch." Yuri waved her off and turned to Otabek, who was motioning to Viktor and Yuuri standing beside them. 

"We should go," said Yuuri quietly.

Yuri nodded and went to Viktor's free side, where Yuuri was not already holding his hand. 

"Can you go, Viktor?"

Viktor raised his head and looked at the both of them his slitted eyes softening as a smile slowly formed upon his beautiful face. The sliver scales stopped covering his face at his cheeks. Yuuri noticed his ears were now covered by longer scales.

"I'm fine, I just need to calm down the protective urges a bit." Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand in his reassuringly and did the same with his brother's shoulder.

Without sparing the woman another look, all four truned their back at her and disappeared inside the stadium. But both Yuri and Beka kept an eye at her still not believing her one bit.

She didn't follow.

When they managed to dodge everyone who was currently present at the stadium and successfully lock themselves up in one of the locker rooms, they sat Viktor on a bench and Yuuri kneeled before him.

"You alright?" Yuuri looked up at his face gently pushing Viktor's bangs out of his eyes, so he can see him clearly.

Viktor smiled at him and caught his hand in his claved one, bringing it to his lips he kissed it lovingly. Viktor took a deep breath of Yuuri's skin and closed his eyes, calming himself internally.

"I will be back to normal in a moment." He took another deep breath, still holding Yuuri's hand to his nose, but the claws slowly truned back to his usual human fingers and nails. "You being here and your scent is reassuring and it calms my demon instincts down nicely." 

"Just remind me not to invite her to our wedding." At Viktor's remark both Yuuri and Yurio chuckled and for a brief moment looked at each other knowingly, before Yuuri returned his attention back to Viktor's face.

Yuuri watched as the long scales covering Vikotr's ears started to diminish and then disappeared entirely. After them, the silvery white scales covering Viktor's cheeks and neck started to conversely disappear as well. It didn't take even a whole minute before Viktor was back to his normal human self again.

"I'm sorry, I let her caught me unprepared. She challenged me with her demonic aura and I stupidly rose to her challenge. I won't let that happen next time."

"It was not your fault."

"Yes! Katsudon is right! Everyone would have tore her throat out the moment she threatened their mate!"

"Yeah, probably." Viktor gave them a small decent smile.

"So, what now?" asked Yuuri, standig up from his kneeling position before Viktor, but he didn't let go of his mate's hand.

"Now, we're going to that lunch." Viktor stood up with an ostentatious gesture. He threw his hand over Yuuri's shoulders along with a half of his body weight. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

At that Yuri only rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You heard the old man, he needs to eat."

 

***TheRedThreadOfDestiny***

To both Yuuri's and Viktor's excitement, evening came quickly. After their lunch, aftermoon training and their alone time together, they took the borrowed keys to the ice rink and went straight for the ice ring. The snow clung to their shoes as there was a new layer since the aftermoon and the snowfalkes were still drifting to the ground. 

When the door to the stadium finally closed behind them, Viktor locked them and left the key in so noone could get inside without them knowing. They changed into their skates silently. Viktor watched as Yuuri slid onto the ice gracefully, slowly warming up. Viktor joined him quickly taking one of his hands.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked quietly. They were better at communication, but that doesn't mean they automatically told each other everything, not knowing about the other being a demon was prove enough. But Viktor resolved himself to change it, Yuuri had always had problems to say what was on his mind, sometimes it was just minor unimportant things, but Yuuri's insecurity made them into major things and he just needed reassurance. But sometimes, his concern's were relevant and great and needed to be talked about, to be resolved. Viktor suppossed the latter was the reason for Yuuri's somber expression today.

Yuuri looked at him almost startled by his voice.

"Is it the phone call from your uncle? From the King?"

"Ah! I almost forgot about that!" Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "He just wanted to inform me, he and his council has serious concerns about my safety, so they are sending...guards to...you know..."

"Guards..." Viktor mused, thinking. "Your uncle is being cautious. That's good."

"Do you think it's really necessary?"

"After today, I'm certain. If we're being realistic, you were in danger the moment I chose you from the candidates, but after today's icident with a certain snake, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more cautious." 

Yuuri sighed at Viktor's explanation. "I guess you're right."

"It's going to be alright. We will figure everything out."

After that, they just slid over the pristine ice for a while in a slience. Side by side. Until Yuuri broke the stillness.

"You're a Dragon..."

Viktor looked at him, not knowing what was on his mate's mind.

"I...I didn't realize..."

"You thought I'm a Firebird, like you." Viktor stated with a small smile remembering his own assumption, that Yuuri was a Dragon. "I too didn't know you were a Firebird and thought you to be a Dragon."

"But you can't know what kind of a demon every noble is. I knew the royal family of Northern kingdom are White Dragons, but I just didn't connect it."

Vkitor was now skating backwards holding both of Yuuri's hands. "It's your legend that connects us and makes us soulmates, you know."

"Yes." Yuuri smiled, eyes wide with another realization. "The Yin and Yang. The symbol of a conflict and married bliss. A perfect harmony. The dragon is a symbol of the Emperor and Phoenix is a symbol of the Empress. How fitting, my king."

Viktor smiled widely. "Just a Crown prince."

"To me, you will always be a king."

"I love you, Yuuri." Viktor opened his arms and Yuuri took the hint and launched himself into his embrace.

"I love you too, Vitya."

They just let themselves slide over the ice for a moment, but Viktor had a plan, and he won't be distracted.

"Now...change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you stuck to the end of this chapter even trough the notes at the beginning. I have to congratulate to all that knew or guessed right what kind of demon Viktor is. You are all awsome and I love you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I feel so loved here.
> 
> Now to another guess game: What kind of a demon is Yurio? This is easy, I'm going soft =)
> 
> Tell me if you liked this chapter and if you are missing something from my story, tell me and I will try to add it to the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a shot and tell me what you think.


End file.
